I want you
by kikili
Summary: beast is with terra but he has feelings for another person would he have the courage to leave terra and be with the person he really wants to be with. it's better than it sounds. bbrae and a little of terra bb but this is a raebb fanfic
1. the talk

The Talk 

Chapter 1

It was dark and hot in the tower, it was summer time, and the tower wasn't the best place to be since the air conditioners weren't working. Cyborg was suppose to fix it since about two weeks ago but he keeps coming up with lame excuses about how the hell he was suppose to fix his baby. At least that's what Raven thought, her room was…….. Ok let's put it this way she couldn't stand her room, she couldn't stand the tower itself. Every time she tried sleeping it's like she gets stuck on her bed like glue. She just hated it, she tries sleeping but after a minute or so her body starts to sweat, this is why she hated summer so much.

She opened one of her eye slowly as if it pained her to do so, than she opened the other one the same way. She looked around her room at every object and item, she then closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. Than opened them quicker than she did last time. She slowly put one of her foot out of the bed; all she wanted to do was take another shower even though she took one about an hour ago. She took a deep breath and finally decided to go get something to drink. She still had her uniform on, no wonder she was feeling so hot. She took her leotard off, and then put on the robe and slippers that she brought not to long ago. Her robe wasn't thick or anything and it wasn't long either, it stopped a little above her knees which hugged her body nicely and it also didn't have long sleeves. Raven had finally let her hair grow longer which of course was a little shorter than Starfire's hair. She braided up her hair so it didn't bother her. She finally got out of her room and headed to the kitchen. When she got there she headed towards the refrigerator and opened it, she looked everywhere and finally she spied some orange, she took it out and poured some into a glass and put the rest back into the refrigerator. It was to hot for her herbal tea so she had to choose orange juice instead. She took a sip of her orange juice then decided to head to the roof for some fresh air. When she got to the roof she felt as if someone had boiled water and spilled it all over her that's how hot it was. She wanted to go back inside but decided to stay a little longer, until she was done with her orange juice at least. She walked to edge of the roof where she got a better view of the ocean and the city. She sat down and looked around; suddenly she heard the roof door open. A person started walking towards her, the closer the person got the familiar he/she seems to get. When the person got close enough for her to see they face she let a sigh.

"What are you doing here", she asked with a little smile.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing", the person answered with a bigger smile than hers. The person figure was now very clear to her; the green skin was enough to tell her it was Beast boy. But she was surprised to see him wearing only shorts and a wife beater which showed his mainly shape. Beast boy had finally become Beast man even though he still acted like a child with bad jokes. But his body had transform into this well built guy and of course now he wasn't shorter than he used to be he was as tall as Robin maybe about an inch or two shorter than him other than that Beast boy had become a very charming ladies man.

She didn't answer him.

"Ah…….Rae come on, your not happy to see me", he asked in a childish way.

"The name is Raven and no I don't care to see you, what are you doing here anyways", she answered him not taking an eye off the ocean.

"I'm hot can't you tell", he frowned a little.

"No you ain't", she smirked finally looking up at him.

"Ah Rae-ven, why you have to be so mean", he pouted and let his pointy ears drop.

"How cute", she said in a sarcastic way.

"I know I seem to hear that a lot lately", he grimed at her as if she had said the most fantastic thing ever heard. She couldn't help but let out a laugh by his comment.

"Do not flatter yourself Beast boy".

"Ah…..Whatever what you doing here anyways", he asked, acting as if her last comment didn't mean anything.

"I'm hot, can't you see or are you blind", she said returning her gaze back to the sea.

"Oh don't worry I know your hot", he bit his lip and smirked. She looked at him and blushed deep red; she hated it when he back fired with smart comments like that. Especially lately his been flirting with her a lot.

"Oh please just shut up", she said.

"Can't you just take a little compliment", he wanted to see her blush redder, and he thought it was cute.

"Whatever, so how is Terra", she asked changing the subject completely.

Terra had finally regained her memory and came back to say she was sorry to everyone; the team accepted her apology and decided to take her back as a friend and a titan. It didn't take long before her relationship with Beast boy got really serious, which was about four years ago or so.

"What does this have to do with Terra", his face got serious for some reason.

"Nothing I just asked how she was, there's nothing to get mad about", she said very softly.

"I not mad, it's just that …….. It's just that well ……." she stopped looked at her than sighed.

"It's just that what", she asked her voice still soft.

"Well you see Terra wants us to take our relationship to the next level", he said walking closer to her and then sat next to her.

"Well what's the problem", she looked at him and her heart beating quicker than usual.

"Nothing well ok, it's just that she wants us to move out".

"MOVE OUT, what do you mean move out", she kind of yelled.

"Well um …….. She um …….. She wants us to move out of the tower, you know she thinks it'll help our relationship", he chuckled nervously.

"What the hell does the tower has to do with your relationship", she was really trying to calm herself down, but she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving the tower.

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's just that ", he was interrupted.

"Garfield, you keep on saying the same god damn thing, it's just that, it's just that what uh ….. Garfield", she looked at him, they made eye contact for a second or so, but then she turned away angrier than ever.

"I'm sorry", he said still looking at her, his voice was soft and sad.

"Don't be", she said getting up, she was about to leave but Beast boy caught her arm.

"What's wrong raven", his voice was so soft it sounded like a whisper.

"Nothing, can you let go of me" her voice started to crack.

"No, not unless you tell me what's wrong" he moved her a little closer to him.

"So, you wanna leave the tower, quick been a titan, fine, but don't expect to be happy for you or anything", she felt her eyes watering.

"Hey, hey shh …… Who said I was gonna quick" he asked a little surprised.

"Well you are leaving aren't you?"

"Yeah, but doesn't mean I'm not gonna still be part of the team, Terra just wants us to take our relationship to the next level like I said", his voice became softer with every word. Raven just nodded her head, she knew if he left things would never be the same again.

"Come on" he said with a grim. "Are you ok".

"Yeah, I'm fine", she lied; all she wanted to do was cry she hated feeling this way. He put her chin up so he could look at her, she tried looking away but finally his eyes caught hers and he gave her a smile. Since he was still holding her harm, he moved her very close to him and said.

"Beside if you need me. I'll always be there for you, you know that don't you", she nodded again, and then he gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek which made her blush. She pulled away still blushing and said very slowly and softly.

"I better get going".

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you later I guess", he smiled at her. She walked out of the roof and headed to her room. When she entered her room she took off her robe and put on a nightgown. She then led on her bed and thought about what Beast boy had said, maybe it wasn't so bad him and Terra moving out, but she still didn't like the idea of the team separating. The more she thought the slower she briefed to sleep, finally she stopped thinking and briefed to sleep.


	2. The Big News

The Big News

Chapter 2

Everyone was in the living room eating breakfast expect for Raven of course who was still sleeping.

"So anyone seen Raven this morning", Robin asked while he took a bite of his waffle. Robin is one of the titan that change the most because now he change his uniform and his now taller than Starfire who is now his girlfriend. Robin has also become a very handsome guy.

"I think she's still sleeping", Beast boy answered.

"Raven sleeping, are you sure she's not just meditating", Robin asked again.

"Hey, I'm just saying since she's not here", Beast boy said getting up from his sit and putting his plate away. Terra who was eating silently now spoke. She didn't look that different expect that her face looked more mature than before, and you can tell she wasn't a teenager anymore. She had grown pretty tall, taller than raven but shorter than Starfire.

"Hey", she said trying to get everyone's attention. "Beast boy and I have an announcement to make". They all looked up surprised, even Beast boy looked little surprised but a lot more nervous.

"Well, Beast boy are you gonna tell 'em", she asked smiling.

"Yes, Beast boy what is it", Starfire asked. She also didn't change much expect for how she talked. She has finally learned how to speak real English and understood everything a lot more. Her hair was now longer than usual and a more mature face. She's also has happy has ever since now her and Robin are a pair.

"Well you see", he said nervously. "Terra and I are thinking about moving out", he closed his eyes waiting for someone to scream at him, ask him what was wrong. But all he heard was complete silence. He opened his to see them starring at them with complete shock.

"Well, what you guys think", Terra asked, getting nervous with the silence they were giving them. Then all of a sudden the three titans started cracking up.

"That's a good one, you almost got me there for a second gawd", Cyborg said calming himself down from the laughing.

"It wasn't a joke, we… mean it", Beast boy said his voice low as if he didn't want them to hear. But they did hear and they stopped laughing, and they faces grow more serious than ever, specially Robin's.

"You two wanna quit the team", Robin asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, no, of course not, we just wanna move out the tower", Beast boy said getting nervous again.

"Well what's wrong with the tower", Starfire looked at both of them in a sad way as if they just hurt her. Beast boy looked over at terra as if to say it's your turn. She understood his look and said to Starfire.

"There's nothing wrong with the tower, it's just that Beast boy and I wanted to take our relationship farther, you know to the next level', she smiled as if this was suppose to be all good.

"But I don't get what your relationship as to do with the tower", Cyborg said not understanding any of this. Even though Cyborg was now older he didn't look any different expect his face had matured, and now he could change himself back into a human. And he was still the tallest and biggest of the team.

"Our relationship doesn't have anything to do with the tower", Terra answered Cyborg.

"Then why are you moving out", Robin voice still had that hint of anger.

"Because we want our privacy", Terra blurt out getting tried of they questions, she thought this was gonna be easier.

"You think we do not give you two enough privacy", Starfire said still sad by the news.

"No, no it's just that……. God can ya just stop asking so many questions, and show that you are at least a little happy or us, I thought ya would have understood", she blurt out again. Beast boy who was standing now walked over to Terra to cheer her up.

"She's right why can't ya just be happy for us", he said even though deep down he didn't want to leave. Suddenly the main room door opened and raven appeared in her uniform and her hood covering her face. She walked towards them, but stopped when she started feeling a lot of mixed emotions coming from them.

"What's wrong now", she asked.

"Well your just in time, we have some news", Terra responded her with a fake smile.

"Well, what is it", she asked her arms crossed against her stomach.

"Beast boy and I are moving out", Terra waited for her reaction, so did the rest of them, but they didn't get anything. Instead Raven looked from Terra to Beast boy and made eye contact with him for a second, then said in a sarcastic tone.

"How wonderful, I wish you the best and a very happy life", with that she headed toward the refrigerator opened it, took out an apple and started eating it.

"Raven", Starfire finally said.

"Yeah", she said taking another bit of her apple.

"There are not joking", Starfire said again.

"Neither am I, like I said that's wonderful and I wish them the best, what else do you want me to say", she put her apple down, took a glass from the cabinets, opened the refrigerator again, fund some orange juice, she then poured some into the glass and put the rest back. Just when she was about to drink she felt eyes on her she then put her drink down and looked at them, they all looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"What", she finally asked. Terra was the first to speak.

"Thank you, at least someone understands", she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Whatever, I'll be on the roof meditating if you need me", with that she felt. Leaving everyone confused as ever. They all looked at each other then Beast boy said something, "I'll be right back". "Where you going", Terra asked him.

"To see if she's ok", he answered and with that he left.

* * *

Review please thanx 


	3. I care

I Care

Before raven went to the roof she decided to go to her room and change into something that won't give her a heat stock. She looked through all her clothes than finally fund shorts and a shirt. When she put the clothes on she looked cute, but it was kind of inappropriate since her shorts were too short and so was her shirt, it showed her stomach. She had a tattoo of a bird on her back which she didn't want anyone to see. It's not like any was gonna see, the only place she was going to was the roof so there was no need for her to change again, so she decided to leave her clothes on. Then she headed out of her room and went straight to the roof. When she got there, she went to the edge like usual and got a better view of the ocean and city. She then sat in her meditation position and closed her eyes slowly, she then took a deep breath and started chanting the words,

"Azeroth, ", she was interrupted when the roof door opened and a voice called out.

"Hey, Raven you there", it was Beast boy. She had falling flat on her butt when Beast boy interrupted her meditation.

"What do you want", she asked in a harsh tone while she kept on dusting herself off. When he heard her tone he chuckled nervously and said, "I just wanted to see I you were ok".

"Why wouldn't I be", she asked still dusting herself off. Beast boy who was still at the doorway started walking towards her. When he got close enough to see what she was wearing he almost fainted. When she was done dusting herself, she turned around to see Beast boy looking straight at her eyes wide open with his mouth hanging open.

"What", she asked looking a little worried.

"Damn, I mean ……. Wow, damn ……. You look good", he looked her up and down and bit his button lip. She laughed at how stupid he looked.

"What's so funny", he asked not taking an eye off her. She walked up to him and stopped when they facing each other.

"You are so stupid did you know that", she chucked a little.

"What I do now", he asked her.

"Nothing, nothing, so what are you doing here", she said getting frustrated.

"Oh yeah, well I just came to see if you were ok", he smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be", she repeated the same thing she had said last time.

"Well I don't know maybe because you were acting weird in there", he answered.

"What's so weird about me been happy for you" she said looking him straight in the eyes. He chuckled softly at her response, he then bite his button lip. "'Cause I know your not happy, none of you are", he paused for a second then continued, "But I wanna make her happy, and if moving out will do just that then I'm all for it", has he said this he broke they eye contact and looked away.

"If that's how you feel then good for you, since moving out of the tower and starting a new life is what you want, then be my guess, were not gonna force you two to stay, we are just gonna miss you …… and her …… that's all", she said all this very unemotional, which was weird since Raven was now able to express her feelings and emotions freely.

"That's it that's all, uh …… Raven", he was kind of angry that she wasn't showing him any emotions, not a single thing to show how she was feeling.

"What do you want me to say", her voice was a little above a whisper.

"I want you to tell how you feel about all this, I want you to open up to me for once", while said this he moved a little closer to her, even though his voice still had a hint of anger. Raven stayed on the spot and let out a little sigh when he moved closer to her.

"I already told you how I felt", her voice was still a little above a whisper.

"No, you didn't, and tell me you're happy for us, when I know good and damn well you aren't", he didn't want to scream at her but he hated it when she acted as if she didn't care about anything. They had become really close friends over the years, and not knowing how she really felt hurt him.

"Why do you care if I'm happy or not, because I sure do not care if you leave with the so called 'girl you love', so don't give me any crap about how the hell I'm suppose to feel, how ……. God Garfield ….. How the hell do you think I'm supposed to feel", she yelled.

She hated him right now, she hated that he was leaving, she hated every thing right now, just when she thought they friendship was going just fine this happens.

"I care about you; I care that's why I wanna know how you feel, but I guess you don't care about me or what I think, do you, well I'm sorry I really am", he didn't yell at her or anything, his voice was soft and calm. He looked at her one last time and headed towards the roof door. When he got close to the door, he felt someone pulling him back.

"You know I care about you more than anything in this world, that's why I'm acting this way, but I'm not gonna lie to you I'm not happy about you leaving but if that's what you want, and you love her that much then good luck, and don't ever think I don't care about you 'cause I do", her voice was soft and sad, and her face was down facing the floor while she said all this. Then all of a sudden Beast boy pulled her into a big hug. She was surprised by his sudden action, but hugged him back anyways. Beast boy pulled away a little, put her chi up so they could make eye contact, then he rubbed her cheek softly. Raven couldn't help but blush.

"You're blushing", he said leaning against her a little.

"No I'm not", she disagreed blushing even redder.

"Yes you are, I can feel your cheek burning up", he smirked and leaned against her again.

"Well maybe if you weren't ", she stopped talking when Beast boy thumb touched her lips then he started moving his thumb against her lips, which made her shiver all over.

"Stop", she said slapping his hand away from her lips and face, even though she was blushing deeper. "You're still blushing", he smirked.

"Well maybe that's because your making me blush", she pouted a little.

"You look so cute with that pout, sometimes I just wanna ki………." He stopped himself from saying anything stupid.

"You just wanna what", Raven asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's nothing", he said regretting he ever said anything.

"Ah …… Beast boy what is it, come on tell me I'm not gonna get mad", she pouted again which made him blush.

"It's nothing, nothing at all" he pulled away from her and let out a nervous laugh.

"Whatever", she said slapping his chest playfully; she then leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks anyways, I'll be leaving now, you coming or what" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" and with that they left the roof and headed back inside the tower.

please review. And thanx to every1 that reviewed in my preview chapters.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
